Bride of Pagan Blood
by Tsukiyumi no Mikoto
Summary: Raven is kidnapped by Brother Blood and undergoes unspeakable acts of violence, and it's up to Robin or Beast Boy to save her TRIANGLE people. Rated for rape, torture, mild language, gore, and evil dudes named Sebastian. Seriously. He's scary.
1. Chapter 1

Bride of Pagan Blood

Disclaimer: The whole first chapter is a disclaimer. I once again do not own Teen Titans. I shall murder Marv Wolfman in order to control it. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! This is a sequel to my first ever fic, Black Angel, You'll see how the romance between Beast Boy and Raven turns out, and how the events that happened in my original fic tie in with what you are about to read. Now if you're not dead or bored out of your mind (or have the attention span the size of a germ-cough Karen cough) please proceed and read my disclaimer/preview chapter. On with the fic!

NOTE: This is a very scary, melodramatic story involving rape, torture, death and/or suicide attempt(s) that is strictly about Raven's kidnapping by Brother Blood. This story is NOT for…

People who are terrified of blood….

People who hate Teen Titans (F you to all that do)

People who are crazy Brother Blood fangirls or Raven haters…

And ESPECIALLY People who do not wish to read a terrifying, blood-chilling tale of a young empath kidnapped and tortured by a rising evil society bent on taking over the world and basically brainwashing everyone.

Got it?

I'll give you a short overview into the story. If everyone here has seen Season Four of Teen Titans, everyone knows Raven is the daughter of a demon, Trigon the Terrible. And remember in the comics how the Titans find a scripture in the Church of Blood that proclaims their faith in him? Brother Blood, (Teen Titans animated series) who takes control of the H.I.V.E, the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Church of Blood, realizes that Cyborg was not the one he was looking for. It was the sarcastic, purple-haired teen empathy, Raven! Raven, whilst fighting against the Brotherhood of Evil, is zapped with a powerful laser that renders her unconscious and is whisked away to the Church of Blood, where she is forcibly turned into what is known as the "Bride of Blood", hence the title. Now, here's where it gets ugly. While she is imprisoned by Brother Sebastian VIII (Brother Blood, obviously) pending her "marriage" to him and the cult, she is subjected to horrible torture and mistreatment, causing a permanent scar in her mind. It's up to Robin to rescue her, alone, without the team, and destroy the Church of Blood and the H.I.V.E forever!

Okay. So now you've read my preview, which basically tells the story. Well if you're not to scared to read my horror fic, you are a true Teen Titans and especially Raven fan. Good luck, and read on to begin a true tale of the Teen Titans…


	2. Prelude to Disaster

The Bride of Blood

Morgan's Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and two OCs, obviously. You all know me well enough, so I won't say "Raven ROCKS" even though she absolutely does. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Slowly, the violet haired young empath climbed up a flight of stairs, watching. Waiting. For an unknown danger, for herself and her friends. She pulled her cloak around herself and hurried up the staircase.

"I will refuse!" she whispered to no one in particular, searching for the reply she was so much afraid of.

She looked around. No trace of anything. Nothing. Silence. She let out a mournful sigh of relief, but still glanced over her delicate shoulders.

"But you won't…" an ominous voice said, so softly, Raven thought she imagined it.

"You cannot hide from your destiny," came the reply to Raven's shocked silence.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she cried, unleashing powerful metal energy at the mysterious stranger, peering out of the shadows. The intruder merely laughed as she attempted to escape.

"There's nowhere to run, dearie," he laughed, adding a sly edge to his voice. He laughed fully, bringing down the ceiling upon her…

"NO!"

Raven woke up in a cold sweat, shaking herself wildly, trying to rid herself of that horrible dream. _More like nightmare,_ she said to herself. Outside the doorway, the Teen Titans hurried to the entrance of the room and Beast Boy rapped nervously on the door.

"Crap," she said quietly.

Opening the door, Raven glared at the worried faces of her friends.

"We heard you scream," Robin said patiently, his blue eyes gazing intently at Raven behind the mask. "Is everything okay?"

Raven nodded, then pivoted her heels away from the door.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, apparently unaware of the angry half-demon's evil stare.

"Yes. I. Am. Fine. No go away." Robin did not take kindly to this action, and knocked loudly at the door.

"Robin, you are going to dismantle the door of our friends Raven," whispered Starfire, but Robin shot her a look, the one he used when he dealt with Slade, so she shut up quickly.

"What the hell do you want?" Raven's reply sounded muffled, yet angry, as if she had shut herself in her closet. Again.

Reflecting on her dream an hour later, Raven let out a huge sigh. _Will this happen to me? And if it does, when? I know this will happen, stupid,_ she angrily reprimanded herself; _this is the second part, the second part no one knows about. And I hope this one can be stopped!_ Her purple eyes flashed violently, and her chakra burned like indigo fire above her.

"What is happening?" she screamed, but no words came out.

Far away, 3 floors down, Robin immediately, through their "mind meld" (you know, from "Haunted") sensed something was amiss.

"Raven's in trouble! Let's go team!"

* * *

Well that first chapter was INCREDIBLY crappy, but I haven't been allowed on the computer for the LONGEST time! More to come, and I have to get started on my other fics too! Tootles! 


	3. An Illusion of Pain

Bride of Pagan Blood- Chapter Three- An Illusion of Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I would CERTAINLY not cancel the show. Stupid Cartoon Network people…. Anyway, enough ranting from me. You people have been badgering me enough about this, so on with the show! I mean, fic!

* * *

As Raven's pain grew, Robin, through their psychic connection, could feel her immense pain. As he burst open the door, he found Raven kneeling on the ground, her hair suddenly long, clutching her head. She looked up at him, obviously frightened and hiding something from him. Robin put his hand on her shoulder, of which the fabric was… ripped away?

"Raven…?" he asked, his sentence dying in his mouth. Her shoulder glowed red, and the old Mark of Scath tattoo glowed and pulsated on a steady, evil rhythm.

"Robin, there's something I need you to know about," she said quietly. Her violet eyes were drenched in pain and fear.

"My father is a demon. You know that." Robin nodded.

"There is a second part to the prophecy, the one that nearly cost everyone their lives. A cult called the Church of Blood worshipped my sire for thousands of years. And now, that my true powers have been awakened…"

She was interrupted by the loud and annoying sound of the alarm.

"Tell me later, Raven. You should stay home," Robin said in a soft voice, but his tone was urgent.

"No. I'm coming with you."

The two rushed into the main room of the Tower, the realized they were grasping hands, and they quickly dropped them.

"Nice to see you two finally showed up. There's a burglary down by the wharf, in the Diamond Warehouse," Cyborg said with a huff. "Let's go."

As the Titans advanced on the upcoming enemies, consisting of Kyd Wykkyd and See-more, a shattering sound was heard, and the broken glass of the windows fell sharply to the ground. The five heroes looked up to see an ominous, red cloud of smoke billowing through the cracks. A tall, lean, and imposing figure, floating on some device, was seen as a shadow through the thick smoke.

"Hello, Titans," came a sly and sinister-sounding voice.

"Brother Blood?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I have come for, well figure it out."

"If it is diamonds you want, you will never take them!" Starfire cried defiantly.

"Oh no, lovie, it's not diamonds I want. However, it happens to be a gem. A gem of great value, as well." His mouth curled into a twisted smile.

"Well, whatever it is, you're not gonna take it, dude!" Beast Boy's eyes flashed with fire. "C'mon, get him!" As he leapt forward at the unmoving Blood, morphing into a tiger, he was knocked backwards by a flash of strange red light emanating from Blood's cybernetic hands. The young shapeshifter fell against the stone floor and did not move. But as he stirred, he and his friends looked up at the cult leader, awaiting his next words.

"Surrender the gem to me now," Blood spoke, breaking the horrible silence. Suddenly, it hit Robin. He remembered what the evil mastermind demanded. _Again! _He cried out in his mind. _The gem is not a physical stone! It's…_

"Azarath Metri-" the mantra of the young empath was cut off by a fierce blast of sonic energy, created by Blood's metallic hands. She screamed in agony, but she did not hit the ground as Beast Boy had done. Instead, she hung suspended in the air, being blasted mercilessly by the vicious and cruel villain. As the energy from the shots increased, her writhing stopped, and she hung limply in the atmosphere, blood dripping down to the floor below. The Titans gasped in horror.

"RAVEN!" cried Robin, his fists clenching. Rushing at Blood as Beast Boy had done, he attempted to attack Brother Blood with his bo-staff and managed to hit him in the temple. Reeling back in pain, Brother Blood recoiled, but sent Robin flying with a powerful mind blast. With their leader knocked out and sprawled on the slate floor, the Titans could not move, but only look on as Blood transported himself, Raven, and See-more by instructing Kyd Wykkyd to use his power, of opening trans-dimensional doorways.

Robin, as he pulled himself to his feet, could only watch as Raven disappeared before his masked eyes. In anguish, he sunk back on the ground and pounded his gloved fist on the ground. Although he faced the Titans, they could not see the silent tears streaming down from his blue eyes.

* * *

"…Ugh… Where am I?"

Even before regaining full consciousness, the young empath felt something remarkably cold around her neck. Trying to pry it off, but finding she could not, Raven opened her violet eyes; the dim light in the room she was in took a while to get used to. She gazed around the room. Around her, the area was built in a gothic style, with stained glass windows portraying scenes from long, long ago. And in one, she noted, showed a young girl, with long, violet hair, being sacrificed to a fiery demon. She gasped, suddenly realizing where she was. She now felt the shackles that bound her to a platform- bound by wrists, ankles, and neck, made of cold, unbreakable steel.

"Well, now, aren't you a pretty sight there, Raven?" Raven clenched her teeth together, trying to contain her rage against this cruel and heartless man, her captor.

_Control your anger, Raven. Focus. He wants your anger, your rage, your bottled emotion. Contain it. It's what he wants._

"Don't think you can resist, young one." Brother Blood walked over to the platform, and with his metal hands, brushed away a lock of indigo hair. She flinched, and said,

"Don't touch me! You cannot use me- I am not a tool! My friends will find me, Blood. Mark my words!" Her voice was angry and her tone sharp. Blood did not appear to be the least bit intimidated by the half-demon's threats.

"You will become my bride, Raven. The prophecy states it. The prophecy does not lie. You brought about the end of the world, Raven. I will not lose you to your miniscule and stupid ideas!" His tone rose to that of fury, and he slashed the young beauty across the face with a sacrificial druid's knife. Raven groaned, feeling first sharp pain, and then the steady _drip, drip, drip_ of her life's warm blood echoing across the ancient temple's floor.

Raven felt more pain as Blood slashed her again; this time, her eyes closed, unable to bear the immense pain any longer. With a muffled cry, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Blood smiled, and withdrew his knife. He flounced out of the prison chamber, tasting Raven's blood on his knife…

* * *

MEANWHILE… (I just love doing that)

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire tried to lift Robin's mood by taking care of the dishes, criminal assignments, etc. Starfire thought Raven's disappearance, although tragic, was a good thing, because Raven could not take "her boy" away from her. As she approached the melancholy Boy Wonder, she could hear him mutter,

"Why did I screw up like that? I should have saved her! She means so much to me, and I lost her for good! How will I ever be full again?"

Star looked crestfallen, realizing that she and Robin were not to be. Robin noticed her arrival as soon as she turned away.

"Star? What are you doing? Did you hear anything I said?" He looked at her face; her luminous emerald eyes were downcast, and her golden hands hung limply at her side.

"No, Robin," she lied. "I did not."

Robin looked at his friend for a moment, and then turned away. "Star, I hope you understand. I have to find Raven. She's my…friend." With a loud shout, the masked hero announced,

"I'm going to find her! And no one is going to stop me!" Beast Boy tried to protest, but he knew it would not work on Robin.

He remembered when he and Raven had fallen in love a year ago, when they shared a kiss… it was too distant now to remember everything, when he turned into a beast and almost killed her, all the moments they had ever shared flew in his mind. Even as Robin spoke, he ignored his leader, and remembered that one moment, when he called her an angel, and their lips locked… How he longed for that memory to become real again!

_I have strong feelings for her too. I have to go after her! It's my duty! I won't fail her again!_ thought Beast Boy. The shapeshifter would not be stopped by anything. If only he could rescue her!

* * *

Back at the Church of Blood…

Brother Blood sat upon the gilded throne in the main chamber of the temple. He looked every now and then, at the beautiful girl lying still on the dais hundred of feet away. Even though they had met before, Blood was blinded and shocked by her feminine beauty and immense power.

"The greatest cult leader and necromancer in the universe and the offspring of the embodiment of evil himself. A wonderful union!" Blood said aloud to no one in particular.

"Father Sebastian, sir," a priest called down below. "Sebastian" looked at his servant with a bored expression.

"_What_ do you wish of me, slave?" His hand gripped a glaive that stood next to his throne. The priest trembled, and his voice shook.

"S-s-sir, the ceremony will t-take place three d-days from now," he sputtered, obviously frightened of his commander.

"Good, good," he purred in a satisfied voice. Without warning, he launched the glaive from his hand into the priest's heart. Eyes wide and blood spurting from his chest, the servant far below had perished before he had even hit the ground.

Sensing immediate danger, Raven's eyes opened in time to see the man slump to the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. Her eyes filled with rare tears.

"What have you done? He did nothing to you!" Raven shouted so her captor could hear her. Sebastian stared coldly back at her.

"My Bride of Blood, my dearest Raven, take no notice of this… disgrace. He was unsuitable…inferior. I had no use for him." His black and scarlet metal arm reached out, and the glaive returned from the dead priest's chest back into his robotic hand. The glaive's blade was drenched in the blood of an innocent. Raven looked at Sebastian, horrified.

_The prophecy spoke of a cruel and merciless leader, but I never expected him to be a demon, a devil! I must escape, but the prophecy of old denies it. I am not just a person. I am a portal. This is my destiny, and I must accept it._

Cerulean tears leaked from her eyes and the moisture landed on her indigo hair, matting her lustrous locks and landing on the floor. She watched as the tears she released mixed with the blood pooled on the ground. Between her racking sobs, she managed to say one word, and one alone.

"Robin."

* * *

Morgan: Well, how do you like that chapter? I think it was less crappy than the last one, but still, I'm the writer, not the reader. What do I know?

Thanks to all who reviewed my first two chapters. I hope to update sooner than I usually do.

Aprilangel413: That's right! You'd better update, or I'll send Hiei and his dragon against you!

Crystalsapphire: Yeah! And then, I'll lock you in a room with Mr. Cheepers and MrCheepersGuy!

Red Ikiuki: I hope you don't get in trouble, but, if you don't update, I'll… kill off Botan! Mwahaha!

Morgan: Um, how did you guys find me? Help, my friends are stalking me!

Tune in next time to…. BRIDE OF PAGAN BLOOD! (thunder and lightning effects)


	4. Chapter 4

Bride of Pagan Blood Chapter 4: Tyranny and Terror

Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Teen Titans. Or Raven. Or Microsoft. Or the world. But not yet….evil grin… And I do not own the lyrics to Walk Through the Fire, written by that dude who wrote Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Except, I own the plot and two OCs, one of which will be released into this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, all. I really appreciate it.

On with the fic!

* * *

Three Days Later…

Sebastian stood, pacing, in his chamber, impatiently waiting for something important to happen-something that would change the Earth substantially. By marrying his captive, he would bring Armageddon and cleanse the Earth, and his Bride, his Mother Mayhem, and himself would rule. His thin slips formed a smile when the clock finally struck twelve midnight. A servant entered the room shakily, greeting him.

"Brother Sebastian, it is time…." The servant murmured. Blood smiled.

"Indeed."

Blood turned from the priest and approached a small alcove in the rear of the room, carefully pocketing something, giving a small, malevolent laugh as he did.

"Let us go. Time does not wait for such a prophecy. It will be fulfilled. Now."

Blood flounced out of the room, the shining object he carried with him glimmering as polished metal would in the sunlight, though the sun had not risen. Turning into Raven's prison cell, he watched the sun rise in the sky, for perhaps the last time in this coming age.

"Wake up, dearest." Blood shook Raven roughly, and the coldness of his palms roused her.

"What do you want, murderer?" Raven asked coldly.

"Today's the day, Raven. The end of the world. And…" he paused, allowing Raven to put together the pieces of his puzzle.

"…our wedding day." Then, he laughed and struck the floor with his glaive loudly.

"Please, you can't do this! I won't let you!" Raven cried; her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I must leave you now, dearest," he said mockingly. "There are…_preparations _to be made." Brother Blood locked the cell door shut, and maliciously grinning, turned away from his frightened prisoner.

"Please, someone, help me!"

* * *

MEANWHILE…

* * *

In the dead of night, Robin had slipped away from the tower in hopes of finding the missing Titan. Unbeknownst to him, however, another shadowy figure emerged in the darkness.

"Good thing I had Cyborg lock Blood's location on my communicator," muttered Robin. As he approached the location of Blood's hideout, there was nothing. Just an old library that had been burned down and now couldn't shelter anything inside it.

"That's weird," Robin said to himself. "There's nothing here. Unless…" his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cry that only he could hear.

"Raven? Raven? Oh no…" Stopping, Robin closed his eyes and re-opened the mind-meld Raven had created during their encounter with Slade.

_Robin! Please…Help me! _Raven appeared to him clearly inside his mind. She was severely wounded and her voice was fading and weak.

_Raven? Where are you? _Robin began to panic. At this rate, if he failed o find her, she'd be dead. Or worse.

_I'm underground, beneath the library. Hurry! Today's the Ceremony! You have to-_

Robin saw his comrade wrench and cry out in pain, and then, nothing. The mind-meld had ended. Frozen in fear and rapture, he knew the outcome: ultimately, the world would end unless he somehow interfered.

He began to investigate the area surrounding the ruins to find a possible entrance to the so-called Church of Blood; he found none.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. "Where is it?"

* * *

MEANWHILE…YET AGAIN…

* * *

Beast Boy too, searched through the city in hopes of finding Raven as well.

_I don't have that mental connection thingy that Robin does with her, so I'm gonna have a harder time with it. Whatever. As long as I find her before it's too late._

As he leapt from rooftop to rooftop and scoured the city, the young shapeshifter recalled thestrange melody he had heard Raven sing one year ago on that fateful night.

_I touch the fire, and it freezes me_

_I look into and it's black_

_Why can't I feel?_

_My skin should crack and peel_

_I want the fire back_

_Now through the smoke she calls to me_

_To make my way across the flame_

_To save the day_

_Or maybe melt away_

_I guess it's all the same_

_So I will walk through the fire_

_Cause where else can I turn_

_And I will walk through the fire _

_And let it…_

Suddenly, Beast Boy remembered the song. It was a clue, and Raven had foreseen it the year before.

"So, if one can walk through a fire and not get burned, then that means…that library!"

(NOTE: "Walking through fire and never getting burned" is a Gaelic expression my grandmother uses. It means being pushed to the edge of one's sanity and still being able to come out alive. In Beast Boy's sense, he already can't stand the library, so that's how he got the clue. Now, on with the fic!)

Taking the shape of a falcon, Beast Boy steered left and flew into the ruined building.

"Now, I just have to find an entrance or something. Dude, this bunch of psychotic old guys really have to put in a sign or something!" Upon saying this, Beast Boy overheard another male voice talking to itself amongst the burned walls.

"There! I can see it now." The figure grabbed what appeared to be some kind of boomerang and raked open a hole in the charred floor. Then, the figure jumped down without a second thought.

"Well, here I go…" thought Beast Boy nervously before he plunged into the darkness.

* * *

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE RANCH, ER, TEMPLE…

* * *

Lines of Church members filled the gigantic hallway of the main room of the temple. Upon a blood-red throne, Brother Sebastian sat imperiously; to his right, a young girl with long, black hair and a red flowing gown stood, a sword at her side.

"The time has come for Armageddon! The cleansing of the Earth is at hand!" Brother Sebastian announced. Whispering something to the swordsmistress, Blood watched as she teleported out of the room. As he began his speech about the conquest and destruction of the world, the girl, only about fourteen, appeared in front of Raven's cell.

"Hey, Raven," she called mockingly. Raven picked up her head to find the voice belonged to her half-sister Mina! (Read the prequel Black Angel to find more about Mina.)

"What? Mina…I thought you were dead…?" Raven murmured, incredulous and shocked.

"Well, big sister, you thought wrong. I work for Sebastian now, and you're going to as well. You know the prophecy doesn't lie, Raven," Mina cooed, her eyes growing narrow.

"Traitor…" Raven started. Her eyes started to glow, but her concentration was broken by her sister's laugh. Instead of the beautiful and watery laugh that Mina had once possessed, a cold and harsh one penetrated the air.

"Honestly, do you think you can resist? It's your destiny, Raven. You'd best follow it."

Raven turned from her sister, her eyes brimming with tears. Clenching her fists, she hurled herself to the floor and lay there, unmoving.

"You're only making yourself more vulnerable-"

"STOP IT! This won't come to pass. I won't let it. And he won't let it…" _He wouldn't betray me…would he?_

**To be continued….

* * *

**

**Tsuki/Morgan: Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry for the wait people. My computer, as always, was retarded, I went on holiday, and I had coursework and some graphic art requests to do. Anyway, sorry it's short, but at least I updated, right? …Right? **

**Lee: You did take a while, Shini-san.**

**Tsuki: I didn't ask, Lee-kun. Ninjas...**


End file.
